Lo se, no eres mio!
by kami no musume XD
Summary: Los sentimientos son mas que palabras. Son más que acciones. Son entrega total. Y ciertamente, el amor es el mas raro de ellos./Eren/Levi/Mikasa /ShortFic/Estado: finalizado
1. De la persona a la que amas

_Alerta de Spoiler. Si no vas al día con el manga, no lo leas._

* * *

 **1. De la persona a la que amas...**

De la crueldad del mundo no había dudas.

Dentro de esos muros que los rodeaban, estaba el constante recordatorio de que así era.

No era que fuera de mucha relevancia ahora. Los muros, se sabía que podían ser profanados con facilidad por los titanes.

La humanidad nunca estaría a salvo.

Pero… no era como que le importara el resto de la humanidad. Ciertamente su deber era protegerla, dar su vida si era necesario. Pero no sin él.

 _¿Por qué?_ Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba su mente.

Él era su familia. Todo lo que le quedaba. Lo que más amaba.

¿Tenia que esperar pacientemente, hasta que el momento llegara y el fuera arrancado de su lado, Como el resto de su familia, Como todo lo que le importaba? ¿Resignarse? ¿Rendirse? No, no podía simplemente aceptarlo.

Los sentimientos que constantemente trataba de expresar se quedaban atorados en su garganta con la simple idea de lo que le esperaba. Sabía que nadie se escapaba de trampa de la muerte. En especial aquellos a los que llamaba compañeros.

Pero esperar pacientemente por la muerte que llegaría en determinado tiempo, era más desesperante de lo que se podía imaginar.

Eren era lo mas importante que ella tenia. Sin importar lo que dijeran, sin importar que tuviera que desafiar a las autoridades y al mundo entero. Ella lo protegería con su vida. Tomaría su lugar de ser necesario. Pero sabía que no era posible.

La impotencia que conllevaba ese conocimiento la llenaba de frustración y enojo. Pero por sobre todo, el dolor que sentía por perderló era fuerte.

No permitiría que nadie viera su debilidad. Pero se dio cuenta que era mas que obvio para todos.

No le importaba.

XXX

-No confío en usted. Pero esta es la única manera que tengo. Así que Por favor, ayúdeme a ser más fuerte.

Decía mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia mientras esperaba la respuesta del más bajo.

El otro por su lado, meditaba acerca de la petición que su recién descubierta _familia_ le hacia. La contemplo por un momento en silencio, con su habitual expresión en blanco, mientras tomaba una decisión basado en las deducciones que tenia.

-Está bien. - Fue la única confirmación que dio mientras sedaba la vuelta y se alejaba de la chica.- El entrenamiento será duro, así que prepárate. – dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Mikasa hizo el saludo correspondiente como despedida y se dirigió en la dirección contraria a su acompañante a paso tranquilo.

Después de que los tuvieran encerrados por un largo tiempo en los calabazos, los habían hecho volver a sus actividades _normales_ mientras esperaban órdenes de la nueva comandante. Por lo que un entrenamiento extra no seria nada relevante.

Tenia que hacerse más fuerte. Aunque con eso no garantizara nada, tenia que asegurarse de que Eren estuviera a salvo. Por lo menos el tiempo que le quedaba.

Además de eso, era consiente de que sus sentimientos no tenían cabida en la mente del muchacho. Sin embargo, se dijo a si misma que las palabras no eran necesarias mientras ella pudiera estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Trataría de serle de ayuda. Tal vez con el tiempo se resolvieran los problemas externos y ella podría expresar sus sentimientos y disfrutar del tiempo que le fuera otorgado con el.

Era una esperanza pobre y poco probable, sin embargo eran los pensamientos egoístas que utilizaba para mantenerse serena y en calma.

-Sabes que con eso no garantizas nada, Mikasa. – La voz del castaño que se apoyaba de manera despreocupada la tomo desprevenida. Pero no mostró su sorpresa mientras seguía caminando.- no puedes salvarlo, y sobre esforzándote no lograras nada.

-No es asunto tuyo. – Fue la seca respuesta que le dio. El otro no se dio por vencido, y dispuesto a convencerla del inminente destino de Eren, la comenzó a seguir.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? Se que lo quieres ayudar, pero con pedirle ayuda al capitán solo conseguirás que _él_ se sobre esfuerce también para no sentirse un inútil.

-No te metas en esto. – Dijo sin dejar de caminar y dejando atrás al otro. – Además, no tiene porque enterarse. – murmuro por lo bajo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda que siempre traía al cuello.

El otro opto por no seguir insistiendo, a pesar de que se le notaba que quería hacer lo contrario. Sin embargo prefirió pensar que con el tiempo, ella terminaría dándose cuenta de lo inútil que serian sus esfuerzos. Dejo de seguirla mientras se encaminaba en la dirección que había tomado el capitán.

Mientras mas pensaba en eso, Mikasa mantenía la fuerte esperanza de con un poco de tiempo que le fuera concedido podría transmitir lo que sentía. Mientras tanto, se concentraría en ser de ayuda para él.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin, pertenece al Manga / Anime propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, con el único proposito de sacar las frustraciones que me produce el autor de la misma... XD_

Que decir? Mucho gusto. Esta es la primer historia que hago de este fandom (y cabe mencionar, mi segunda historia). Y pues, creo que algunas me han de reconocer, ya que trato la manera de dejar siempre un comentario en las historias ajenas. jeje. Por otro lado, necesitaba escribir esto y sacarlo de mi sistema... osease mi mente loca.

Esta historia solo contendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos, que no se cuando actualizare, solo espero que sea pronto. Por lo demás, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, lamento que no tenga imagen en la portada, pero para el próximo cap. prometo poner una, mas o menos decente. obviamente robada de FB. Pero prometo que daré los créditos de quien sea, si es que encuentro al autor. XD

Porfa, no se vayan sin dejar una duda, sugerencia, insulto... lo que sea. Sus reviews son mi pan de la mente jeje

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Solo queda el recuerdo

**2.- ... Solamente queda el recuerdo...**

I still remember the world

From the eyes of a child

Slowly those feelings

Were clouded by what I know now

Aún recuerdo el mundo

Visto desde los ojos de un niño

Lentamente esos sentimientos

Se nublaron a causa de lo que ahora sé

Se reía de sí mismo mientras se escondía torpemente entre las sabanas, aun sabiendo que ella sabía dónde estaba y era capaz de encontrarlo con facilidad. Era consciente de que también disfrutaba del juego. No queriendo romper la diversión del niño.

Ella seguía con su labor mientras sentía como se acercaba por entre las sabanas y demás ropa. Con sigilo mal calculado y risitas disimuladas.

Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trade for the real world

I want to go back to

Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

¿A dónde se ha ido mi corazón?

Es un precio injusto a cambio del mundo real

Quiero volver a creer

En todo y a no saber nada en absoluto

De repente, Eren salió de debajo de la prenda que estaba justo frente a su madre, causando en ella un susto fingido y una sonrisa que ilumino sus preciosos ojos verdes.

El pequeño rompió en risas mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia sus labios para mostrar todos los dientes.

I still remember the sun

Always warm on my back

Somehow it seems colder now

Aún recuerdo el sol

Siempre cálido sobre mi espalda

De alguna manera, parece más frío ahora

La mujer le revolvió el cabello castaño y le pellizco la mejilla en un gesto juguetón, mientras tomaba la sesta y se dirigía a su hogar con el niño corriendo tras ella.

Corría feliz hacia su hogar, mientras divisaba la figura de su padre. Quien los esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa tranquila y los brazos abiertos.

Al alcanzar al hombre, sintió como los brazos de este lo tomaron por los costados para girarlo en el aire. Él extendió los suyos mientras reía y se dejaba dar vuelas disfrutando de la risa alegre de su madre.

Where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

I want to go back to

Believing in everything

¿A dónde se ha ido mi corazón?

Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño

Quiero volver

A creer en todo

Un estruendo se escuchó de repente. Y entonces ya no eran los brazos de su padre los que lo cargaban. Sino que eran los brazos de Hannes, que lo llevaban lejos de la casa derrumbada, que tenía debajo el cuerpo semi aplastado de su madre. Quien le lanzaba una mirada llena de súplica y miedo contenido.

Mientras luchaba en vano para que lo soltaran, vio con horror como el titán levantaba los escombros y devoraba la figura ahora flácida de su madre.

Where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

I want to go back to

Believing in everything

¿A dónde se ha ido mi corazón?

Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño

Quiero volver

A creer en todo

Un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho, mientras la ira hacía a su cuerpo temblar. Y la impotencia y desesperación le daba la determinación que necesitaba para jurar, con todas sus fuerzas y corazón determinado. Acabar con todos.

XXX

Lentamente abrió los ojos mientras la realidad se iba haciendo presente a su alrededor, y la pesadez del sueño iba desapareciendo de su sistema.

De a poco sintió como su corazón iba recuperando su ritmo, mientras recordaba de manera pesada aquel sueño que se había hecho demasiado frecuente para su gusto.

Ese sueño -recuerdo- le dejaba una sensación de pesadez en el estómago y lágrimas en los ojos. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en limpiarlas. Solo dejaba que se secaran con el aire. Después se encargaba de limpiarlas apropiadamente cuando se lavaba.

No hacía falta que le recordaran cuál era su deber. Él era plenamente consciente de eso. Lo sabía a la perfección, así como también sabía que los riesgos eran altos y tanto el como sus compañeros corrían peligro.

¿Tenía miedo? No. Así de simple. No temía a su destino, lo había aceptado desde hace mucho.

Tal como en el sueño que acaba de tener, desde que esa pesadilla había empezado hace cinco años, incluso antes, él había sido testigo de que la humanidad tenía un destino del que nadie podía escapar.

Nadie.

Ni él, ni Armin, Mikasa… toda la legión de reconocimiento, con quienes había entrenado y compartido. No tenía miedo por sí mismo. Temía por los demás.

Por las muertes innecesarias.

A Eren en lo personal no le molestaba llevar la carga de ser La esperanza de la humanidad. No se consideraba importante, pero tenía muy presente que llevaba sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad muy grande.

El hecho de que le quedara un tiempo determinado no cambiaba nada. Y tampoco iba a permitir que lo limitara o atemorizara.

-Eren, ¿Estas despierto? - La voz cautelosa de Armin le llego desde el otro lado de la puerta del calabozo.

-Sí, adelante Armin.

Con esa confirmación por parte de su amigo, el rubio asomo su cabeza por la puerta para después entrar lentamente. Observo al castaño detenidamente, dándose cuenta que tenía un rastro ligero de lágrimas secas en el rostro y la mirada meditativa clavada en el suelo. Opto por no mencionar nada, ya que no era la primera vez que encontraba a su amigo en ese estado. Sabía a la perfección que Eren tenia pesadillas y rara vez lograba tener una buena noche de sueño.

-La comandante Hanji nos espera. – le comunico con su habitual voz calmada temiendo alterarlo por error.

-Sí, voy en un momento. – Se levantó de la cama y se encamino al baño mientras Armin de daba la vuelta para dejarlo prepararse para el día.

A pesar de la nueva información que habían obtenido de los diarios de su padre. Eren había insistido en seguir con los experimentos y el entrenamiento. A pesar de que obtuvo negativas por parte de Hanji y el capitán Levi. Sobre todo de Mikasa quien se mostró renuente, pero no le quedo de otra más que dejar de insistir. Sabiendo que era inútil hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Armin se había unido, pero Eren trataba la manera de que el no tuviera mucho trabajo y su entrenamiento no le conllevara mucho esfuerzo. Por supuesto que no era del agrado total de este, quien no dejaba que le quitara responsabilidades y hacia entrenamiento extra sin que nadie se enterara.

Eren no permitiría que las muertes de sus compañeros fueran en vano, tampoco iba a permitir que Armin se sacrificara de más.

Había hecho una promesa. Y se encargaría de cumplirla, durante el tiempo que le quedara para ello. Y le correspondía a él llevar por sí mismo esa carga. Sin sacrificar a nadie más.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin, pertenece al Manga / Anime propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito de llorar amargamente por la trama de este...:´(_

Bueno, bueno. Tuvieron suerte porque por algún milagro divino tuve la oportunidad de escribir y publicar. Ya que no tengo compu, me había hecho a la idea de que me iba a tardar maaaas en actualizar este fic y el otro que tengo en progreso. Así que denle las gracias a Kami-sama jajaja

Y pues respecto a la historia, debo aclarar que no es Eremika ni ninguno que se le parezca. Ya verán de lo que les hablo mas adelante. También quiero aclarar que aqui no hay linea de tiempo, ni orden de acontecimientos. recuerden que solo tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos, dependiendo de como ande mi imaginación. Y al final se enteraran de hacia donde voy... digo yo jejejeje.

Por cierto, la canción es _field of innocence de evanescence. XD._ les contare: estaba escuchando música mientras iba para el trabajo cuando, buuuum. Me vino la idea. Pero curiosamente no estaba escuchando esta canción. Así que, que tal les pareció el cap? A mi en lo personal, me encanto escribirlo. Disfruté con cada palabra que salida de mis dedos jejeje.

Muchas gracias a las sensuales chicas que dejaron su review y dieron follow, me emociono cada que me llega el correo de notificación y grito como loca cuando veo sus hermosas palabras.

Y como siempre, mil disculpas por la _orrografia_ que pueda haber por ahí, y por supuesto, les pido que no se vayan sin dejar alguna duda, reclamo, idea, insulto... lo que quieran. Ya saben que sus comentarios son el pan de mi mente... y amo el pan mas que cualquier otro alimento XD. y sin mas...

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


	3. De lo que pudiste haber dado

**3\. ... De lo que pudiste haber dado.**

-Concéntrate. - Recrimino con voz dura a la joven que se sujetaba con fuerza a las ramas de los árboles que los rodeaban, sin equipo tridimensional.

La observaba en silencio mientras la chica se mantenía impasible, sostenida de las ramas de los arboles con la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de ellos.

Llevaban alrededor de tres semanas entrenando al atardecer a las afueras del viejo castillo. Soltó un suspiro al ver que la chica vacilaba levemente de nuevo. Esta vez dejaría que perdiera el equilibrio, solo para ver que hacía. Y sorprendentemente, se recuperó por sí misma.

No dijo nada al respecto y dirigió su mirada al otro chico que hacía lo mismo que ella. Solo que con más dificultad, claro estaba. El pobre a duras penas podía mantener ya su posición y se esforzaba por no temblar como las hojas de los arboles a los que se sostenía.

Soltando un suspiro se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, para recoger una pequeña piedra y lanzársela al muchacho. Quien de inmediato perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Jean soltó un gruñido por el golpe que había recibido justo en el pecho, y soltando maldiciones se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Es suficiente por hoy. - dijo mientras repetía la acción con la muchacha. Quien fue mucho más hábil en esquivar la piedra y caer al suelo limpiamente. - Descansen hasta mañana temprano.

Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras los tres caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

Mikasa se dirigió directamente al área que le correspondía, y sin decir palabra se perdió entre las sombras de los pasillos del castillo.

El chico castaño mantenía una distancia prudente del pelinegro mientras todavía meditaba sobre el extraño entrenamiento extra que les hacía tener. No mucho tiempo antes, aproximadamente menos de un mes. Cuando Jean había escuchado por casualidad como Mikasa solicitaba ayuda al capitán y tenido esa pequeña disputa con la chica. Decidió que no podía quedarse atrás, y solicito la misma ayuda al capitán. Quien solo lo miro sin parpadear y le dio las indicaciones para presentarse al entrenamiento. A lo que Jean contesto con el saludo correspondiente, para después continuar con sus labores del dia.

Levi por su parte, meditaba sobre los motivos que pudieran tener esos dos mocosos para pedirle ayuda extra. Y ciertamente, entendía a la perfección las diferentes motivaciones de ambos.

Y decidió que no le importaba supervisarlos.

A sabiendas de que eran diferentes los motivos, se sentía con la leve responsabilidad de que se hicieran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobre llevar lo que sea que les deparaba el futuro. Aunque era consciente de que ese entrenamiento no garantizara nada.

Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie más. Pero no iba a tratar de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Pues el, al igual que ellos, se sentía con una responsabilidad e inquietudes en las que prefería no pensar.

Inquietudes que le causaba el destino inminente de cierto mocoso molesto.

No se quería detener a pensar en eso más de lo necesario. Pero ciertamente, el giro de acontecimientos y la revelación de cuáles eran las circunstancias lo dejaron con un malestar y pesadez que prefería ignorar.

-Capitán.

La voz del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que detuviera sus pasos y se girara para verlo, dándole la atención que este demando. Quien al saberse con esta. Dudo un poco y apretó la mandíbula, y soltando un suspiro se decidió a hablar por fin.

-Sé que lo que hacemos es de cierto modo inútil. Pero quisiera que saber porque nos ayuda.

A Jean le había surgido esa duda en base a la facilidad con la que había accedió. En el momento no quiso indagar más, pero con el paso de los días, la inquietud se sobrepuso en su mente.

Mientras se giraba para seguir con su camino respondió con su habitual neutralidad.

-Las motivaciones de cada uno no me interesan. Esto lo hago no por complacer a alguien, solo creo que serían de más utilidad a nuestra causa de esta manera.

Jean no dijo nada mientras una pequeña parte de su instinto le decía que el capitán podría tener otras motivaciones. Sin embargo la parte lógica de sí mismo creía que tenía razón. Si se esforzaban podrían ser de mayor utilidad a la causa.

Levi escucho como el chico se dirigía en la dirección en la que estaba el dormitorio que compartía con alguien más. Se detuvo un par de segundos para asegurarse de que iba en la dirección correcta, y mientras dudaba un poco, encamino sus pies en la dirección contraria.

XXXX

Mientras se detenía a escuchar del otro lado de la puerta de ese calabozo, percibió como los sonidos lastimeros que venían del otro lado de esta se hacían más pesados. Tenía conocimiento de que el niño tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches. Pero saberlo y oírlo por sí mismo, le produjo una sensación de malestar que no quería reconocer.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta y contemplo como esta se habría sin producir ningún sonido. Gracias al mantenimiento que había obligado al muchacho a hacer.

Tras entrar, vio con curiosidad como la figura de Eren se removía inquieta entre sueños. La habitación estaba casi sumida en penumbras, un poco de luz de luna se filtraba por los barrotes que estaban en la parte más alejada del suelo de la celta. Hace poco habían insistido en que Eren debía seguir durmiendo ahí. Cosa que no le gusto del todo pero de la que no tuvo nada que objetar.

A pesar de la poca luz. Vio con calidad que Eren tenía la frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

La visión de esto le produjo nuevamente esas sensaciones en el estómago. Intento en vano tratar de detenerlas, pero se dio cuenta que era inútil. Por lo que cedió a su instinto y, con cuidado de no despertar al castaño, se sentó despacio en la cama, procurando que no se notara la diferencia del peso en esta. Y lentamente, dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza del chico, acariciando de manera suave y sutil sus cabellos.

Provocando con esto, que poco a poco su frente fuera perdiendo el ceño y que la presión que ejercía con su mandíbula fuera cediendo.

Continuo con su labor uno poco de tiempo más, para después retirar de mala gana su mano. Contemplo fijamente su semblante, ahora que ya se había relajado, se dio cuenta que su apariencia había cambiado un poco desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su piel seguía teniendo el mismo tono, pero sus rasgos eran un poco más afilados que antes.

Su aspecto se veía saludable gracias a las cualidades de sus poderes de titán. Ya hora que se ponía a pensar, seguía teniendo la misma actitud de siempre, aunque, ligeramente se preguntaba de qué manera le había afectado de lo que se habían enterado.

Por la actitud que tenía, podía suponer que tal vez decidió no ponerle importancia. O quizás ocultaba de manera experta su miedo.

Sin embargo, el aun no terminaba de asimilar la información.

Se suponía que después de tanto tiempo en la legión de reconocimiento, de perder a tantos subordinados, de haber visto tanta catástrofe y muerte, el debería de estar acostumbrado a la idea de que todos, incluido el, tarde o temprano, terminaban de la misma forma. Pero nadie sabía ni cómo ni cuándo podía suceder.

Pero esto era distinto. Tener que esperar y saber el momento en el que ese destino llegara, tenía que ser desesperante. Aterrador incluso.

Pero Eren no había demostrado ningún síntoma de que le afectara. Tal como lo había hecho esa chica, pidiéndole ayuda para entrenar.

¿Y que sentía él?

Extrañamente la idea lo perturbo de una manera que no esperaba, y entre más se ponía a pensar en ello. Más impotente se sentía. La frustración se hacía presente al saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Siguió mirando el semblante ahora tranquilo del chico mientras el recordatorio del porqué de esas reacciones aparecía de nuevo en su mente.

Con una ligera inquietud en el pecho, recordó las veces que reprendió sus impulsos, para evitar expresar de manera abierta los sentimientos extraños que empezó a desarrollar tiempo atrás.

Al principio creyó que solo se trataba de intriga y curiosidad. Pero cuando se descubrió queriendo proteger al chico más de la cuenta, medito confundió por un tiempo sobre ello, notando en el proceso ciertos detalles que lo dejaron asombrado y de cierta forma cautivado más de lo normal.

A pesar de que su primer impulso fue negación, y hasta cierto punto miedo. Reconoció que nunca antes había sentido tales cosas, y si pensaba en ello, el proceso durante el cual se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, había intensificado el resultado final. De cierta forma sabía que él tenía la culpa por dejarse llevar. Pero su justificación era que no pudo evitarlo.

La determinación, lealtad y nobleza que tenía el corazón de Eren, fueron lo que lo llevaron a observarlo con más detalle. Y como resultado final, obtuvo los sentimientos que ahora purgaban por salir de su interior, reflejados en palabras, acciones. Lo que fuera, con tal de darse a conocer. Y con una esperanza endeble, ser correspondidos.

Se rio por lo bajo tras ese pensamiento. Era imposible. No solo por el ambiente que los rodeaba, sino que también el hecho de que probablemente, sonaría ridículo. A demás, los enfoques del chico se veían muy lejos de las complicaciones sentimentales. No lo podía culpar, en ese ambiente que los rodeaba, no podía imaginarse como alguien podría tener tales ambiciones inútiles. Esa clase de cosas solo generaban más dolor y sufrimiento, en especial si se pedía a algún ser amado en combate.

Se sintió repentinamente estúpido por tener esos pensamientos en su mente tras esas obvias conclusiones. Porque al final no podían asegurar la supervivencia de nadie, en especial la de él.

Un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente. _Nuestro titán°._

Esa frase le hizo mella en la mente. Cuando lo escucho, por algún motivo le molesto. Fue como si con esa frase, se hiciera una declaración de que Eren tuviera implicaciones a la causa más allá de sus posibilidades. Como sí que con eso lo consideraran una herramienta más. De ellos, de la humanidad. Sin derecho a recriminar o discutir.

Nuevamente, se sintió frustrado con esos sentimientos. Quería desesperadamente no tenerlos y seguir con su misión. No debería de importarle, después de todo, sabía que a él nunca lo consideraron menos que eso. Hasta él lo llego a pensar, antes de que se desarrollara lo que sentía ahora.

Cansado de divagar con cosas inútiles, soltó un suspiro y salió de la celda con el mismo silencio con el que había entrado. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a la figura del chico que ahora se veía notablemente más tranquilo. Y con esa visión una nueva resolución se posiciono firmemente en su fuero interno.

Bajo ningún motivo se permitiría expresar lo que había en su interior. Y se dedicaría con todas sus fuerzas a protegerlo, no solo de sí mismo, si no de las responsabilidades que quisieran perturbarlo. Y sabía, muy dentro de sí, que no sería suficiente.

* * *

°1. _referencia a la parte del cap. 89 en la corte. saben lo que digo XD_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin, pertenece al Manga / Anime propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito sacar mis conclusiones y sufrir en el proceso...  
_

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

En esta oportunidad les traje un capitulo mas largo que los anteriores. Y la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendolo y dejando mi mente divagar. XD. El púnto es: esto es lo que creo jeje. Se que no tiene mucha conguencia pero espero que puedan entender.

A demas, eh tomado una decision. Sin imprtar que pase ahora en el manga, le dare un final que tenia pensando desde antes a este fic. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo... :). y... ya que casi estamos en el final, tengo pensado hacer de este fic una precuela de otra historia que gira y gira y gira por mi mente. no la eh desarrolado por completo y tengo que pulir los detalles de la misma. Pero si la llegan a leer espero que les guste.

Ah! una aclaración mas: debido a una treta ponzoñosa de FF tuve que poner el orden de los personajes en el sumari. lo siento jeje.

por otro lado, sigo sin conseguir una compu que me convenza para poder comprarla, jeje. por lo que... no cuando actualizare de nuevo. Pero espero que sea pronto.

Asi que... que les parecio? cuentenme. Ya saben, no sa vayan sin dejarme una duda, reclamo, idea, insulto, lo que quieran. y sin mas que agregar...

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Lo se, nunca fuiste mio

**Lo se, nunca fuiste mio.**

Ciertamente, el mundo estaba plagado de desgracias. Desesperación, pesar, tragedias y por sobre todo, de miedo.

El miedo es el arma más fuerte en contra de la esperanza y los sueños. Si plantas la suficiente cantidad de dudas en las personas, se convierten en inquietudes que dan paso a temores e inseguridades.

El miedo era un fenómeno tan paralizante y ruin, que si lo sentías, te bloquea, te rompe. Tiene el poder de destruir tus avances y hasta te hace caer.

Y el miedo era algo que Levi no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. O por lo menos eso pensaba. Aunque recordó la sensación que producía no hace mucho.

Pero ahí en donde estaba en ese momento, el recuerdo fugaz de lo que es el miedo no le importaba. Puesto que, si bien era cierto todo lo anterior, también era cierto que el mundo también estaba plagado de cosas sin descubrir, y la prueba de ello, era el lugar en el que se encontraba parado.

Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: hermoso. No recordaba cuando fue la última, o tan siquiera la primera vez que utilizó ese término. Pero era lo único que se le ocurría para describir lo que sus ojos veían. Y no le quedo más que admitirlo.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, no pudo evitar recordarlo. A él, a Eren.

-Así que por esto soñaste. Mocoso de mierda.

El bajo murmullo que salió de sus labios no fue audible para nadie más que para él. Y no es que tuviera una gran audiencia con la que compartirlo. Los demás se encontraban distraídos por los detalles y la novedad del lugar.

-Es una hermosa vista. - Sorprendentemente, la sorpresa que sintió por la repentina interrupción de su tranquilidad no lo molesto.

Mikasa se le había acercado con ese silencio tan característico de ella, silencio que se había hecho más profundo desde _aquello._ Tan denso y envolvente que parecía que la chica ni siquiera estaba ahí. Y no podía culparla ni reprocharle su actitud. Puesto que estaban en condiciones similares.

Y en esas circunstancias, parecía extraño que se viera tan tranquila. De hecho, parecía extraño para ambos.

Se observaron en silencio durante un corto periodo de tiempo en que se dedicaron a evaluarse críticamente entre sí.

Por un lado, Levi noto que ella estaba notablemente más pálida y desganada de lo normal. Recordó que ya la había visto así una vez. En aquella ocasión, recordaba vagamente que se recompuso pronto. Para luego pedirle ayuda. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se mantenían y su aspecto enfermizo y pálido no menguo en lo absoluto. Sino que iba en aumento.

Y mientras Mikasa le dedicaba el mismo escrutinio, se dio cuenta que sin duda el capitán estaba más silencioso de lo normal. Si bien era cierto que no recordaba una sola vez en la que sus ojos no tuvieran sus características ojeras por falta de sueño, en esa ocasión se notaba que no había dormido por un buen tiempo. También se notaba ligeramente más delgado y distraído de lo normal.

Sin duda, los dos mostraban un aspecto patético y enfermizo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para todos aquellos que los conocían. La mayoría no ponía en duda la razón del desgano de Mikasa. Sin embargo para todos eran desconocidas las razones del decaimiento del capitán. O tal vez, no para todos.

-Sé que quizás suene fuera de lugar. Pero no estaré tranquila hasta que me aclare unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

La contemplo en silencio, esperando y _sabiendo_ lo que le diría a continuación.

-Sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué...?

-Creo que lo sabes. – la corto antes de que la implicación de la pregunta se formulara por completo. De cierto modo sentía que si la dejaba continuar con la pregunta. Sería más real, más irreparable.

La chica se quedó en silencio mientras profundizaba en la respuesta corta y seca que había recibido. Y si se ponía a pensar. Ciertamente lo sabía.

Ambos dirigieron su vista de vuelta al inmenso mar que estaba frente a ellos sin decir nada más.

Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. En sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que se veían concentrados en la misma dirección. Y extrañamente, en la misma persona.

 _Eren._

El nombre resonó con la misma fuerza en los pensamientos de ambos, que como acto reflejo se sobresaltaron al unísono. Fue tan sorpresivo y potente, que de forma instintiva se observaron de nuevo.

Mikasa fue la primera en apartar la mirada. No tanto por intimidación, sino más bien de desconcierto y confusión. Ella había sido la primera (sino la única) en haber notado los sentimientos del capitán hacia Eren. Pero al poco tiempo de notarlo se dio cuenta de que este no tenía intenciones de hacerse notar o anhelara una respuesta. Si no más bien todo lo contario.

-¿Se arrepiente? - Soltó de repente, causando que el otro por fin apartara la mirada de ella.

-En lo absoluto. – Fue la respuesta inmediata y simple. Sin lugar a dudas.

Y por supuesto que no se arrepentía de no haber expresado sus sentimientos. Puesto que él consideraba que con haberlo protegido de la forma en la que lo hizo, había sido suficiente declaración. Y aunque no haya sido suficiente al final, no sentía arrepentimientos. Por otro lado, pudo notar que la chica ciertamente no pensaba lo mismo. Y contrario a él, ella si se veía profundamente arrepentida.

-Sabes que ninguno de los dos tenía posibilidades. Así que no te lamentes. Tienes que ser consciente de que fue mejor de ese modo.

Las palabras se supieron amargo a pesar de que no fueran dichas con el fin de lastimarla. Y sabía que él tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos tenia probabilidades de un futuro sentimental con Eren. Puesto que se sabía muy bien que los enfoques del chico estaban muy lejos de lo que ambos anhelaban.

Aunque de manera terca, ella conservo la esperanza con el fin de no desmoronarse. Creyendo que aún tenía tiempo. Sin embargo no pudo haber estado más equivocada. Se decía a si misma que únicamente era por eso. No porque de verdad lo sintiera. Y sabia, muy dentro de sí, que era un total engaño. Se viera por donde se viera. Pero a pesar de eso, después de la muerte de Eren, decidió seguir adelante, con el fin de que el recuerdo de él perdurara y tuviera sentido.

-Sí, fue lo mejor. – Contesto por fin. Y con eso último la chica se dirijo a donde se encontraban los demás.

Levi observó cómo se encaminaba con su habitual paso tranquilo a donde se encontraba el resto.

Y siendo consciente de que aún les quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, se permitió contemplar por un poco más de tiempo la masa de agua azul que se extendía aparentemente sin fin. Imaginando como hubiera sido la expresión de Eren al verlo por fin.

Como consecuencia un nudo se formó en su garganta. Provocando que decidiera que había sido suficiente. Y mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir los pasos de la chica, una extraña sensación le invadió la espina dorsal. Provocando que detuviera sus pasos para tratar de descifrar que había sido aquello, sin atreverse a voltear. Por temor a que aquello lo abandonara.

Cerró los ojos y evoco de nuevo el recuerdo de unos brillantes y expresivos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con admiración. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Pues el nudo en su garganta regreso, esta vez con más fuerza.

Y obligándose a sí mismo a abrir los ojos, se topó con la mirada grisácea de Mikasa, que mostraba confusión. Y podía apostar, aunque no le agradara del todo, que algo similar le había pasado. Solo que ella había decidido sucumbir a la presión y se podía ver la amenaza de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin embargo parecía no importarle. Pero cuando se sintió con la atención del capitán en ella, recompuso su semblante, y apretando los labios siguió caminando.

Ambos desconocían que podría haber sido aquello. Pero sin saberlo, ambos decidieron pensar que había sido el último (si no el único) recuerdo hermoso de aquella persona que ambos amaron con la misma intensidad. Esa persona a la que nunca expresaron sus sentimientos. Esa persona que nunca les perteneció. Y que vivió y perteneció a su causa y convicciones, que vivió y murió, por la humanidad.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin, pertenece al Manga / Anime propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, con el único propósito de entretenimiento propio y de los fans XD.  
_

Bueno, bueno. la verdad no esperaba sentir lo que siento al termiar mi segundo fic. En realidad no se que esperaba, pero no es lo que siento en este momento. Y pues como les habia comentado, esta sera la precuela de otra historia que tengo en mente. la verdad es que tenia pensado otras cosas para esta ultima parte de esta corta historia. Pero creo que lo dejare hasta aca con fines ilustratios para la que le sigue jeje. Pero la verdad estoy feliz con los resultados XD.

y... cuentemenme que les parecio porfa.

como siempre les suplico que no se vayan sin dejar una duda, queja, comentario, insulto. ya saben que todo es contructivo para mi. asi que sin mas...

Besotes y...

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
